Mi sueño
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Hay algo que nunca deberíamos perder: la ilusión y los sueños porque... quién sabe si pueden hacerse realidad. -Minific-


**Disclaimer:** No hace falta que diga que gracias a JK,su imaginación y sus personajes, he podido descubrir una faceta en mi vida que es escribir y de donde sólo cuento con el beneficio que produce las palabras de quien me lee. Aunque todo siga perteneciéndole a ella, los sueños son míos.

Y precisamente, este mini es un sueño, una de esas ilusiones y anhelos que cuando se tienen en momentos bajos, con más intensidad te gustaría que se cumpliese. Pero... como no es así, al menos en la imaginación puedes llegar a sentirte donde quieras y con quien quieras. Este mini surgió de un mal momento anímico y digamos que ahora trato de salir de uno similar. Y releyéndolo, no recordaba si llegué a subirlo aquí y he visto que no. No sé si alguien lo leerá y si lo hace, se sentirá identificado en algún momento. Espero que al menos, la ilusión llegue a percibirla y haya podido hacerle sonreír cuando termine de leer. Así que... si tú eres esa persona, gracias por haber entrado ;)

* * *

**Mi sueño**

Hay veces que en la vida dan ganas de tomar decisiones drásticas, decisiones que sabes que te pueden afectar en todos los aspectos. Y ocurre sobre todo cuando el límite está tan cerca que crees que vas a sobrepasarlo finalmente, sintiéndote al borde del precipicio y sabiendo que si no pones remedio, en cualquier momento puedes caer. Es entonces cuando la tentación de tirarlo todo por la borda aumenta a cada segundo haciéndote casi explotar. Pero mi gran problema era mi inseguridad, mis miedos a los cambios, a lo desconocido así que sólo me quedaba continuar mi vida conformista y aguantar hasta que mi mente y mi cuerpo no pudieran más, intentando escapar a través de mi imaginación hacia el mundo que realmente deseaba y por el cual soñaba.

Siempre creí que sería así hasta que un día no pude más y me lancé al vacío: lo dejé todo, familia, amigos, trabajo… todo, sin rumbo, sin futuro pero lo hice. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado después de haber estado tantos años trabajando y ya que tenía que comenzar desde cero y habiéndome apartado de mi vida, la única opción que me restaba para purificar mi alma era irme lejos, muy lejos de todo. Ya que no podía ir donde me hubiera gustado (un castillo de magia y hechicería donde desde cada corredor pudiera saludar a fantasmas, charlar con los retratos y memorizar hacia dónde se moverían las escaleras para seguir subiendo a mi habitación con cama de dosel) es por ello que decidí marcharme a un lugar tranquilo y confortable en el cual sentirme a gusto y poder encontrarme a mí misma. Una casa en el campo, cerca de un lago que me recordase los más bellos sueños de mi imaginación, donde pudiera ver el cielo y me hiciera olvidar tantos años de rutina como si de la cárcel más perdida en mitad del mar hubiera sido liberada.

Llegué allí, sola y con el temor de que esa soledad me terminase de consumir pero en aquel momento era algo necesario, algo vital, puesto que las obligaciones diarias para con los míos y los demás sólo habían conseguido derrumbarme cada vez más. Justo cuando llegué, pude sentir una tranquilidad que confirmaba al notar cómo el aire llegaba hasta lo más hondo de mis pulmones en cada respiración, cómo los latidos de mi corazón resonaban acompasados como si fuera compartido por otro cuerpo que le diese la vida. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en aquel lugar, cuánto tardaría en marcharme, pero por ese momento allí estaba con lo único que realmente me apetecía llevar conmigo: mi portátil y mi inspiración.

Los días fueron pasando lentos y tranquilos haciéndome tener la sensación de que hacía años que estaba en aquel lugar cuando en realidad sólo habían transcurrido un par de días. Podía ser buena o mala señal, no lo sé, pero en ese momento lo disfrutaba: me sentaba en el porche de aquella casa de madera clara, observando aquel lago, sus montañas, el cielo pintado de azul… incluso si entornaba los ojos, mi imaginación me hacía ver como si al fondo se situase la silueta del hogar de mis sueños. Era entonces cuando regresaba la mirada a la pantalla de mi ordenador al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa porque sólo con esa imagen en mi mente, la musa que me hablaba al oído en mis sueños, se descontrolaba, danzando y cantando a mi alrededor, contándome bellas historias que luego yo traducía en palabras llenándolas de los sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que ella me transmitía.

Un día al despertar, me quedé quieta en mi cama, abrazando la almohada. Me había ido sintiendo mejor durante todo ese tiempo pero de pronto algo estaba fallando. Quizá no había encontrado toda la serenidad y la magia que necesitaba en aquel lugar y en ese momento me estaba percatando, cuando ya la soledad se estaba haciendo más abrumante por los días que habían transcurrido, y sentí miedo de volver a hundirme en un pozo de dementores. Pero irme de allí, era regresar al lugar de donde procedía y sólo pensarlo, un estremecimiento me recorría. Tenía que haber otra solución, por Merlín que tenía que haberla, y con todas mis fuerzas deseé encontrarla antes de que, de nuevo, fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando bajé y salí al porche para respirar el aire de la mañana, algo me sorprendió: alguien había dejado una caja no muy grande con algunos agujeros a su alrededor. Sólo mi nombre y la dirección de la casa sobre el papel marrón, sin más nota o dato del remitente o de quién la hubiera depositado allí. Muy pocos eran los que sabían donde estaba pero eso no fue lo que me extrañó y me hizo recelar: el verdadero motivo que me estremeció fue comprobar que el nombre con el que se había dirigido a mí en aquel paquete no era mi nombre real, sino el que utilizaba en mis sueños de magia. Más movida por la curiosidad que por la prudencia con la que debería haber cogido aquel "regalo", lo llevé al interior del salón, abriéndolo con cuidado. Las cintas de seda que lo ataban eran extremadamente suaves y el papel marrón que lo envolvía recordaba a los pergaminos por su textura. Un ligero ruido en su interior hizo que me asustara porque, raro en mí, me había lanzado a abrir aquel presente sin ni siquiera valorar qué podría tener en su interior. ¿Y si era algo peligroso? ¿Y si era una broma de mal gusto? Pero ya lo tenía allí, no iba a deshacerme de él sin saber… con lo que poco a poco fui levantando la tapa y lo vi…

Era una criatura extraña, parecido a un polluelo, tan pequeño e indefenso que parecía un lindo peluche el cual me miraba atento como si de pronto hubiera descubierto a su madre. Mayor sorpresa y extrañeza no pude tener en un solo momento porque… ¿quién me enviaba aquel pollito y por qué? Absorta en la pequeña ave, no reparé que asomaba una nota en un lateral del interior, quizá ahí estaba la respuesta a tantas preguntas que se estaban acumulando en mi cabeza por segundos sobre quién, cómo, qué y por qué de todo aquello. _"Aquí tienes tu fénix, cuídalo. El cuidará también de ti"._ Contuve la respiración y miré de reojo al pollito que a su vez, me miraba fijamente. _"Sí claro… un fénix"_ susurré pero al parecer la duda que envolvía mi tono de voz molestó al animalito que emitió una nota afligida y melancólica de su garganta. Ciertamente, tampoco parecía un polluelo normal aunque sinceramente, nunca me habían interesado los animales hasta el punto de poder diferenciarlo pero el caso es que allí tenía a mi nueva compañía y lo que sí era seguro es que tenía que cuidar de él mientras estuviésemos juntos, y si tenía que buscarle un nombre a mi "fénix"… ¿por qué no Fawkes?

El tiempo fue pasando y la pequeña ave iba creciendo día a día convirtiéndose en una grata compañía haciendo que mi sensación de soledad y desasosiego desapareciesen por completo porque, aunque seguía siendo feucho y desplumado, tenía algo, no sé exactamente el qué pero si me quedaba observándole me daba una serenidad y una paz que hacía mucho no sentía. Llegó un momento en el que me sorprendí a mí misma buscando en la red información sobre animales fantásticos para saber cómo eran, qué cualidades tenían, cómo crecían… y, realmente, los datos que aportaban aquellas páginas eran tan increíbles que rechacé totalmente la posibilidad de que aquel pequeño animalito fuera un fénix, simplemente porque los fénix no existían aunque era cierto que la imagen y los colores que sus plumas iba adoptando, según iba creciendo con los días, no tenían que envidiarle en belleza a las aves más fantásticas que pudieran existir.

Una noche de luna llena, me quedé dormida en el sofá. La recuerdo tan claramente como si fuera ayer pero no por la incomodidad que sintiera o por echar en falta mi imaginaria cama de dosel, sino por aquella pesadilla, algo horrible que me estaba haciendo sentir tan mal que aprisionaba mi consciencia no dejando despertarme aunque podía escuchar mi propia voz dentro de mí gritándome. _"¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, despierta!"._ Cuanto más lo intentaba, más profundamente caía en la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Era una sensación tan angustiante que quise gritar, moverme pero no podía. Creí que mi alma estaba abandonando mi cuerpo hasta que oí algo que me serenó, un canto, una melodía que me transportó al más bello lugar haciéndome abrir los ojos lentamente como si saliera del más dulce y reparador de los sueños. Intenté mantener mi vista fija hacia un borrón de color rojo y dorado frente a mí, algo que en un primer momento no reconocía pero que sin saber aún qué era, no me asustaba su desconocimiento. Sólo al parpadear varias veces y aclarar la mirada, fui consciente de lo que ocurría: mi polluelo tenía un aspecto parecido a las láminas que había visto en los apartados en los que se hablaban de las aves mitológicas aunque, sin duda alguna, aquel ave que se situaba frente a mí era mucho, muchísimo más bello: su plumaje encarnado se tornaba del rojo intenso al dorado en cada uno de los breves movimientos que realizaba al respirar; sus ojos negros fijos en mí transmitían tanta calidez como el sol del atardecer y su sonido… ¿qué sonido era aquel que me sacó de los más profundos horrores de mis sueños? Me quedé tan embelesada observando a tan majestuosa ave que no me moví. Creo que mis párpados fueron la única parte de mi cuerpo que realizó algún tipo de movimiento durante los minutos que transcurrieron, puede que segundos, no lo sé, pero sé que fue el tiempo suficiente como para que mi alma y mi corazón recobrasen la compostura y paz que sólo conseguía contemplando aquel ave y escuchando su canto, el canto del fénix.

-¿Realmente eres un fénix, Fawkes?

Mi ave extendió las alas, desplegándolas en su totalidad y se acercó hacia donde me situaba para poder acariciarle. Allí estaba mi regalo, mi polluelo grisáceo convertido en el más bello fénix, que me había hecho renacer de las cenizas como él mismo tendría que hacer llegado su momento. Ahora entendía como sólo con mirarle podía sentir tanto bienestar, por qué mi corazón se llenaba de una sensación tan placentera y reparadora: su imagen y su melodía eran magia en esencia pura. No sólo me habían regalado un ave fantástica, sino que también me habían regalado ilusión, sueños y magia.

Fawkes cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la caricia en su cabeza y volvió a emitir una nota trémula. _"Si tú eres real… ojalá el resto de mi sueños también lo fuesen."_ Mi pensamiento pareció hacerle abrir los ojos a mi fénix y empujándome con su cabeza, quise creer que me obligaba a levantarme. _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ le pregunté pero él voló hacia la ventana abierta del salón, posándose en el alfeizar. La luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo, una luna que tantas noches me había pasado mirándola para disfrutar de su belleza e intentar que mi musa se inspirara con sus reflejos nacarados. Salí al exterior para poder verla mejor y Fawkes pasó por mi lado, parándose en la barandilla que rodeaba el porche y extendiendo su pata hacia mí. Me acerqué extrañada sin saber qué quería decir ese gesto y, alzando la mano hacia él, noté cómo cerraba su garra en torno a mi brazo.

-¿Pero qué…?

La pregunta inacabada y mi grito de sorpresa fue todo uno cuando de pronto, mi fénix alzó el vuelo agarrándome con fuerza, aunque con más fuerza me agarré yo a él. Me llevaba hacia el cielo, hacia la luna batiendo sus alas encarnadas con tanta naturalidad que parecía impensable que llevara a alguien adulto agarrado de sus patas. Pero así era, allí estaba yo, cada vez más lejos de suelo y más cerca de las estrellas. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la brisa de la noche sobre mi rostro, mi cuerpo volando por el aire, totalmente confiada en la fuerza de mi fénix, sabiendo bien que no me dejaría caer y que allí donde me estuviera llevando, sería el mejor de los lugares porque mi corazón así lo deseaba. Y no sé cómo pero… así fue: me llevó a mis sueños haciéndolos realidad, al castillo de magia y hechicería que tanto adoraba, con aquellos personajes sobre los que mi musa me susurraba en las noches y con los que ahora estoy aquí. Me llevó al mundo mágico que tanto bien me hacía cuando sólo era una muggle más en esa otra vida que vivía pero ahora soy toda una bruja, la magia está más presente que nunca en mí y el canto del fénix me sigue llenando el corazón y el alma como cuando solo podía imaginar su melodía en mi cabeza pero ahora son mis oídos y mi conciencia completa la que la disfrutan…

Así que si recibes algún día un paquete desconocido con un polluelo grisáceo, quién sabe si no será el propio Fawkes que viene a llevarte al mundo al cual perteneces. Si es así, ¿quieres compartir su canto?


End file.
